


Losing Traction

by sleepyzz



Series: vroom vroom vroom i have feelings for u [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Mark just needs to stop being emotionally constipated, Maybe some toxic behavior, Perhaps Mark is a very jealous individual, They're not dating but they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzz/pseuds/sleepyzz
Summary: Mark street races in his free time, Donghyuck likes to cause trouble for Mark with his.





	Losing Traction

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t stop writing markhyuck this is becoming a problem.  
> these pictures also decided to come back to haunt me so perhaps donghyuck is wearing [these](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CmzdPy7UkAAKXg1.jpg) [shorts](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C-mhPd0XkAERDgs.jpg).

Donghyuck wakes up abruptly and in confusion, eyes unfocused and vision bleary as his ears ring. He groans at the obnoxious tune that sounds from somewhere beneath the tangle of covers and limbs, belatedly realizing it’s an alarm, but he can’t be bothered enough to move around and actually shut it off on his own. Not when he’s this comfortable and warm. Instead, he ducks his head into the warmth next to him, burrows further into the junction between a neck and bare shoulder as if to shield himself from the sound. It’s not a foolproof plan though, as the ringing increases in volume the longer it’s ignored.

 

“Maaaark.” Donghyuck whines out in sleepy annoyance, hot breath fanning out over the collarbone of his makeshift pillow, but the mass he’s snuggled into doesn’t move, still seems as dead to the world as before. And Donghyuck is most certainly not going to be the only one awake to deal with an alarm he didn’t even set in the first place.

 

“ _Mark._ ” He grits out with more force, jabbing his fingers into the male’s side until his pillow finally shifts with a grunt. Mark sits up suddenly, brows furrowed together and hair out of place and Donghyuck would complain at the sudden lack of warmth on his left side if he didn’t want the noise to stop as soon as possible. It takes a moment for Mark to gather his bearings, wiping away the crust from between his tired eyes while blindly reaching for the phone hidden in his sheets, accidentally grabbing Donghyuck’s ankle and getting kicked in the process. He slaps the offending foot in retaliation, just as disgruntled. It takes him far too long to actually get the phone in his hands and fumble with the buttons in his sleep induced haze but once he does, _finally_ , things are quiet save for the chirp of birds outside.

 

Donghyuck sighs in sweet relief when the shrill noise ceases and the bed shudders to his left, Mark slumping back down next to him. Donghyuck takes the opportunity to wind his arms back around his middle, fingers brushing over bare skin as he nuzzles into a warm chest. Mark rests his palm on Donghyuck’s hip, his other hand carding through his hair and gently massaging his scalp. They lay like that for a few moments, just breathing and soaking in the last dregs of sleep. Donghyuck doesn’t know how long they lie there tangled up in each other, but he’s almost drifted off to sleep again when Mark’s voice cuts in.

 

“Hyuck, we need to get up.” Mark murmurs, jostling him slightly in his hold.

 

“No, not yet.” He gripes, tightening his arms around the other’s waist even more.

 

Mark’s hand drops from his hair to his nape, pinches the skin there between his thumb and forefinger hard enough for Donghyuck to shift his face out of his neck with a whine, pulling back to shoot the elder a glare for disrupting his attempts to stay asleep.

 

He chuckles at that, thumbs over the reddening spot half in apology as their eyes meet. Donghyuck’s glare softens up the tiniest fraction when he realizes how close Mark’s face is, and Mark would’ve missed the change if he was anyone else but he knows better. Knows Donghyuck too well. He drops his gaze down to the younger’s lips to prove the point to himself, his own threatening to pull into a smirk at the way Donghyuck’s breath hitches almost inaudibly, just like it always does.

 

Mark lowers his head down and closes the distance, watches how Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut before following suit. His lips press soft against the plush pair, a gentle pressure that’s just barely there, gone as quick as it came, only to return again for more. Donghyuck sighs through his nose, loosening his hold on Mark’s waist as he melts into the kiss, previous irritation forgotten.

 

Mark’s hands start to roam, slipping beneath his shirt Donghyuck’s wearing to press over warm skin, feeling out the bone of his hips beneath slender fingers. He sweeps his tongue over Donghyuck’s lower lip and he opens up beautifully underneath him, lets him slowly deepen the kiss into something else. And it should be gross, their breath mingling warm and hot when they’ve just woken up, but he doesn’t seem to care so Donghyuck doesn’t either. He’s more so focused on the heat emanating from Mark’s chest, seeping through his shirt and warming him to the core as they map out each other’s mouths.

 

The moment doesn’t last for long though. A second round of shrill bells starts up and Mark groans against Donghyuck’s mouth, pulls back in the midst of kissing him breathless much to the other’s dismay. He peck his lips with finality as he reluctantly moves away, fumbling with his phone again and turning off the second alarm much more speedily than the first.

 

‘’C’mon, we really have to get up.” He sighs while eyeing the time on his phone, pocketing it in the side of his basketball shorts. But Donghyuck’s not having it.

 

He throws a leg over Mark’s hip before he can make to get up, coils his arms around the older male’s shoulders as he drags him back down next to him, eyes heavily lidded and gaze fixated on his mouth. “Just a little longer.” He mumbles, and Mark has a hard time saying no whenever he looks at him like _that_.

 

Mark presses their lips together harder this time, hands finding purchase on the backs of Donghyuck’s thighs to tug him into his lap instead. Donghyuck lets out a pleased noise at the action, tries to not be too obvious as he smiles into the kiss from easily getting his way. If Mark notices, he doesn’t react to it, seems too hellbent on directing the kiss back to where they were before being interrupted. His grip tightens, digging into the flesh of Donghyuck’s thighs and, before Donghyuck knows it, he’s on his back, gasping in surprise and breaking the kiss as he bounces against the mattress.

 

Donghyuck is at a loss for words from the sudden show of force, goes slack and flushes prettily underneath Mark as he effectively pins the younger male down beneath him with an intense gaze.

 

Then, Mark is off of him just like that, rolling off the bed and out of Donghyuck’s reach.

 

He blinks once, twice, three times as his brain sluggishly tries to process what’s just happened. He flusters, cheeks burning red and a flash of betrayal glinting in his eyes once he does. He’s been played.

 

Mark openly laughs at the look on his face  “Get up or I’m leaving without you.” He hums, and Donghyuck can just _hear_ how smug he is from getting the upper hand. Defiant as ever, he stays put, opting to glare at Mark’s broad back as he retreats to the bathroom without remorse for what he’s done.

 

By the time Mark reemerges, teeth and face freshly washed with a clean t-shirt on, Donghyuck is still in bed partially dressed and halfway to dozing off again.

 

He shakes his head as he makes his way back over, grabs the sheets and yanks them off the bed entirely against Donghyuck’s protests. The male tries to curl up on himself to conserve warmth but Mark is quicker. He curls a hand around his ankle before he can get away, tugging Donghyuck to the bottom of the bed. But Donghyuck slumps against the mattress like deadweight, not wanting to make it easy on the other.

 

Mark lets out a long exhale and Donghyuck lifts his head enough to smirk up at him, knowing the telltale sign of him slowly becoming frustrated and clearly relishing in it. Mark just stares back, expression morphing into something indecipherable. He gives Donghyuck’s ankle one last tug, harsh enough that he’s pulled off of the bed entirely. He yelps as he lands on his bottom with a resounding smack against Mark’s bedroom floor.

 

He opens his mouth to tell him off, but Mark throws a stray hoodie lying on the ground at Donghyuck’s face, not leaving room for any argument this time. “Get dressed. Now.”

 

Donghyuck grumbles and gripes under his breath but finally complies, shrugs the material that smells entirely of Mark over his shoulders and pulls the hood over his mop of caramel hair. Maybe he can at least sleep some in the car on the way.

  


“It’s too early.” He complains only twenty minutes after their morning altercation, cheek smushed against the window of Mark’s car that he is _not_ sleeping in at the moment thanks to the uneven backroads Mark insists on taking. He always says it’s faster, but Donghyuck thinks he just likes seeing him sleep deprived and suffering.

 

Mark snorts, briefly taking his eyes off the road to shoot the other a pointed look.

 

“It’s 4:30.” He deadpans, leaving off the _and we were supposed to be up at three._

 

“Exactly.” Donghyuck lets out a long suffering sigh that morphs into a yawn, eyes watering slightly as if to prove his point. They both stayed up late last night and early into the morning. Mark had just finished a race outside of the city when some kid decided to critique Mark’s technique, made a show of claiming he could drive circles around him with how slow he was. It was only logical for Donghyuck to suggest he race Mark then and there if he was so good. Donghyuck almost regrets it now from how tired he feels after having to sit through two races, but only almost. Mark still won. And it was worth it to witness the kid’s face blanch as he ate his words.

 

He grins to himself at the thought, only pulled away from it as a weight settles over his leg. Mark’s hand rests on his thigh over the console, warm against the bare skin, fingertips idly tapping over his knee. Donghyuck parts his legs so his hand slips higher up the inside of his thigh. Mark shifts in his seat, looking two seconds away from snatching his hand away or throwing Donghyuck out of his car entirely. Donghyuck doesn’t give him any choice though, curling his fingers around Mark’s wrist to keep it there when he tries to retract it.

 

Donghyuck’s shorts today are much more short than they typically are. After putting on Mark’s hoodie, Donghyuck had pulled on a pair of shorts that didn’t even hit his knee, then proceeded to fold and crop them even higher up his legs. Mark had blatantly stared at the way they hit mid-thigh, and he almost started questioning why they even needed to leave anymore. Surely they could just stay in bed all day for once and make out all day with his hands on his thighs- but then he saw the knowing grin on Donghyuck lips and no, he would hold that against him. He’s pretty sure the other knew exactly what he was thinking, grin smug like he brought the pair of shorts for that reason exactly.

 

The older boy clears his throat, but leaves his hand in place. Donghyuck smirks at the way his fingers fidget against his skin.

 

Mark’s thankful when a familiar fence comes into view minutes later, pulls off the main road to a side one nearby. They come down an unpaved back road, gravel kicking beneath Mark's tires as he slows the car when approaching the gate.

 

It’s already ajar, conveniently just enough for Mark’s Supra to slip past it and into the field on the other side of the fence. They’re not exactly supposed to be here. This is a private lot, a field housing a garage and track for professionals, not for a few teens that race illegally in the dead of night for what looks like pocket change in comparison to their hefty royalties. But they’ve been coming here for the past few months thanks to Jisung, a younger driver Mark had recently taken under his wing. The younger guy had somehow convinced the son of whoever owned the place to let them come and go whenever they pleased if the time frame wasn’t booked. He doesn’t know how he did it, but Mark isn’t complaining.

 

Somebody’s already speeding down the track when they get there, and it _would_ be cause for concern if Mark didn’t know that car from the mere sound of the engine alone. It’s an awful noise, pained and overworked, always seeming on the edge of sputtering out completely as it grows louder when gaining speed. The model itself isn’t any better, a BMW-3 that looks just as rundown as its engine sounds. It’s dented along the rear, scratched up on its sides with paint scuffed off in large sections- but that’s all aesthetics. It’s a different story with performance.

 

Mark eyes the navy beat up BMW, watches as the piece of junk flies around the bend. Mark doesn’t understand how Jisung drives the thing so smoothly when it looks halfway into its deathbed- but there’s also the fact that Jisung is a beginner. He doesn’t even have his license yet, shouldn’t even _be_ driving without a guardian in the first place, but that doesn’t stop anyone from letting him into races already. He hasn’t competed enough to win big money yet, but everyone can see his potential. He’s fast and strategic, even with such an old model without proper modifications. He’s learned how to work with his car, becoming a fine-tuned mechanism that knows how to utilize it’s quirks and flaws to his advantage. He doesn’t think Jisung would let this car go even if he did win enough for a new one someday.

 

Mark sits down on the bottom row of the stands lining the raceway, Donghyuck trudging along behind him with a sigh. He’s definitely complaining and whining about something, most likely about Mark dragging him here in the first place, but Mark tunes him out. His eyes are trained on Jisung’s movements, flitting back and forth across the track for any criticism and advice he can give the younger boy. Sure Mark has only been doing this two years longer, but he’s learned a lot in a short amount of time. And he doesn’t want Jisung to make the same kind of mistakes that he had to work through by himself when he was first starting out.

 

Donghyuck seems to realize he isn’t listening however, because suddenly a weight ungraciously lands in his lap, a messy mop of light caramel efficiently obstructing his view of the track. Mark grunts in displeasure, wraps his fingers tightly around the others waist while pointedly ignoring the way Donghyuck nearly _purrs_ at the contact, before unceremoniously shoving him off his lap and back onto the bleacher without a second thought.

 

Donghyuck makes an appalled noise in the back of his throat as his bottom comes in contact with the cold metal, lips downturned into a small pout. Mark doesn’t even bat an eyelash his way, gaze unwavering from the track.

 

“Fucking boys and their cars...” He mutters under his breath. But not one to allow himself to be put off by rejection, he opts instead to throw his legs over Mark’s thighs, refusing to relent in his quest for affection.

 

Mark instinctively places a hand on his shin despite his mind being occupied elsewhere. It’s just sitting there, warm against Donghyuck’s skin, but he’s appeased by the small gesture. For now, at least.  

 

But Donghyuck quickly bores of mindlessly watching the blur of navy circling the track. He doesn’t actually like racing all that much- especially if it’s not Mark he’s watching to begin with. Mark is the only real reason he's even remotely interested in anything race related, even if he’s been around the scene longer than they’ve known each other.

 

His childhood friend had always been interested in anything related to cars, so it was only natural that he started begging Donghyuck to come along with him whenever he began hearing about races in their neighborhood as they got older. And Donghyuck really didn’t have the heart in him to let Jaemin go alone at night to watch. It was never in his interest, but Donghyuck didn’t mind going for Jaemin’s sake- and it was always a plus that the drivers tended to be reasonably attractive guys a few years older than him. Sure, their attitudes were bad and most were full of themselves, but they didn’t need decent personalities for Donghyuck to stare... and maybe flirt a little too. Jaemin would side-eye him for that but he couldn’t help it, they just always made it so _easy_. Bat his lashes and feign interest in their cars and they’d be done for, wrapped right around Donghyuck’s finger.

 

He never took their flirting and affection seriously though. Everything was fun and games for Donghyuck in the name of racing. At least, until one driver actually caught his eye. He didn’t know where he came from, a new guy younger than the others, barely older than Donghyuck. He didn’t fall for Donghyuck’s charms as easily, didn’t seem to care to have his ego stroked talking about his car. He was there to race and race only, and Donghyuck liked it about him. And if Donghyuck started going to races more often even if Jaemin couldn’t go to some of them, ruined his sleep pattern even further just to catch a glimpse of Mark’s car speeding past others, well. Nobody had to know.

 

A part of him thinks Mark might have caught on at some point, but he's never admitting to it openly. For all Mark knows, Donghyuck is here for the hot drivers him and Jisung race against- which is partly true. Mark is a driver. But he doesn't need to know it’s only one driver that Donghyuck’s always there for.

 

He chances a glance back at Mark, sees him still so intently focused on Jisung only and _that won’t do_. He drops his legs from Mark’s lap and shifts closer, eyes the way his basketball shorts have ridden up from the movement. Donghyuck almost snorts. It’s kind of amusing, that a guy so dedicated to racing practices in a simple pair of basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt out of all things. He always thought the typical racer wore dark, ripped jeans and motorcycle jackets- but maybe that was just his overactive and hopeful imagination from one too many movies getting the better of him. He’s not complaining that Mark doesn’t fit the bill though- not when his thighs are on display, at least.

 

Where Donghyuck is all soft curves Mark is hard lines, thighs strong and lean where he’s lithe and supple. Donghyuck reaches down and pinches the side of his leg, Mark’s skin not giving way easily like his does. Mark just bats his hand away lightly with his eyes still trained on the track, so he pinches him again, slightly harder this time in an attempt to drag his attention away from Jisung.

 

“Donghyuck, _quit it_.” Mark finally grits between his teeth as he does it a third time, and Donghyuck grins at the obvious irritation in his tone, pinching him once more just for the sake of it. It’s always fun to rile Mark up and see him getting frustrated, and today isn’t any exception. Especially when he thought it was okay to physically drag Donghyuck out of bed after denying him kisses to come here in the first place. He concludes that it is entirely Mark’s own fault for any frustration he experiences today in the name of Donghyuck. He honestly should’ve expected it by now.

 

Mark swats at him harder this time as his fingers wiggle closer, and Donghyuck nearly pouts at his advances being thwarted until he realizes the rumble of Jisung’s engine has cut off.

He turns his head back to the raceway in time to see Jisung rounding the side of his car, leaning back against the passenger’s side car and stopping in front of them with his hands in his pockets.

 

“Someone’s here late.” He states, though unacussing. Mark is always late when Donghyuck is involved, Jisung and anyone else that’s been privy to seeing Donghyuck cling onto Mark- _which is everyone_ \- knows that by now.

 

The youngest of them doesn't tact anything else on to begin a conversation, but the way he glances between the both of them before letting his eyes settle on Mark speaks for what he really wants, an unspoken question of _how'd I do?_ lingering in his gaze. Mark picks up on it.

 

“Start using your break a little less on your turns and focus more on steering through them.” Mark begins, shifting to sit up straight as he motions toward the track behind them. “You're gonna start falling behind one day if you keep doing that and you're not in the left lane.”

 

“I always get in the left.” Jisung mumbles impassively.

 

“And if you don't?” Mark counters, raising a brow.

 

Donghyuck can't add much to the conversation, but if he did it would probably be something about how attractive Mark looks when he's serious.

 

Jisung just shrugs off Mark's worries, mutters under his breath like he doesn't agree with it, but Mark knows he's listening despite the act. Underneath all that teen angst, Jisung has a strong drive to learn everything he can. He takes advice well, soaks up everything Mark tells him like a sponge and works to correct himself almost immediately. Mark likes his attitude, knows that he could surpass him sometime in the future with how much he keeps improving.

 

“Jisung.” He calls out again, the younger male's eyes widening just a fraction in response to show he's listening. “Time me?”

 

He nods and Mark makes to stand, prying Donghyuck off his side in the process. He's pretty sure he hears him huff in annoyance, but then a lower grunt follows seconds after.

 

Mark glances back and snorts at the sight. Donghyuck’s all but wrapped his entire body around Jisung the moment he sat down next to him, the poor boy stiff in his hold and grimacing like it's the last place he wants to be.

 

Donghyuck is known to be affectionate, overly so at times, and Mark still isn't used to it always either. He tended to get jealous at first when he'd see Donghyuck hang all over other people, but then he realized that’s just Donghyuck. He’s clingy when he wants attention- _especially_ when he wants Mark’s, and sometimes it translates into affection to whoever is around him. This time it just happens to be Jisung.

 

He slips into the driver’s seat and starts up his car, the engine crackling and stalling once before roaring to life. His Toyota is old, seriously old, even older than Jisung’s dingy 2004 model, but he’s taken good care of it. His car doesn’t look half as bad as Jisung’s, though that isn’t saying much because most car’s you find in the junkyard could pass as the younger male’s vehicle- but still, it runs smoothly for it’s age.

 

Mark guides his car into the center lane of track, taking a moment to assess his surroundings. Sometimes, he still doesn’t believe that they get away with doing this. The place is far too nice for a few teens from the streets with shitty rides to be messing around in. He thought they would’ve been caught after the first few times, but apparently Jisung’s little friend has helped them avoid that.

 

Mark ducks his head down slightly to peek at the two on the bleachers, sees that, despite his obvious discomfort, Jisung still lets Donghyuck cling to his side. The poor boy is too nice for his own good, even if he won’t ever admit it.

 

Jisung lifts a hand up to Mark, signaling for him to start whenever he’s ready. Mark revs his engine once, twice, getting a good feel for his mechanics. He honks after, Jisung starting the stopwatch on his phone, and then Mark’s off.

 

He speeds off in a flash, car rumbling with the force of starting up so quickly, wheel slightly shaky beneath his fingers. He inhales sharply at the sensation, enjoying the way the engine kicks and the gearshift thrums against his palm. The beginning of a race has always been his favorite part. He builds up momentum as he distances himself from where he started, changing gears without a downward glance the further he goes. Everything comes automatic to him despite his Toyota being a manual. He just works on muscle memory, eyes unblinking as he focuses solely on the path in front of him. He's so used to this now that it doesn't even phase him that his surrounding's are a blur, the only thing he can see being the road ahead of him, but even that slips by in seconds, turning into new bends and curves.

 

It's easier on a path like this, not as exciting and unexpected as the roads outside can be, but it's satisfying to know he can drive here without the looming thought of getting arrested or fined in the back of his head. At least until the day they inevitably get discovered here. He knows it's bound to happen but, for now, it's nice to not have to worry.

 

He's almost lost himself in thought against his monotonous surroundings until he remembers that Jisung is timing him. He shifts up straighter and darts around the track with renewed vigor as he clears his mind, only rolls and slows to stop in front of the bleachers again after what he thinks is his fifth lap. But it's honestly hard to remember when his mind started traveling elsewhere. It isn't like him to get distracted often, but he reasons that maybe he's just a little tired still from last night. They probably should've stayed in bed a little longer like Donghyuck wanted.

 

“Time?” He steps out halfway once he's parked, leaving the door open and hanging over the side of it, engine still running as he looks at Jisung tangled up under Donghyuck’s limbs.

 

“3:57… A little slower than your usual.”

 

Mark hums, nodding his assent. It is a bit slower than what he’s been doing lately, but not enough to cause for too much concern. He squints off to the side with furrowed brows, catches a blur of pink and white rushing down the field. He supposed he’ll evaluate himself later.

 

“Guys!” A voice calls from a short distance, and Mark’s met with a mop of pink and a pair of stained, white overalls that pale in comparison to the blinding white of his teeth as Jaemin grins at them.

 

Jaemin works here as a mechanic, is the only one that doesn’t sneak around illegally, but he also is Donghyuck’s childhood friend with an obsession for street racing, so it never matters that he sees them. Mark can’t even recall a day he’s come here that Jaemin _hasn’t_ been around. By now, he’s pretty sure the guy lives in the garage, breathes on fuel and runs on coffee alone. Mark’s also taken to believing that the guy never sleeps despite there being a lack of purple and blue circles beneath his eyes, Jisung's backed up his belief with the conclusion that he's a vampire.

 

“Sungie said he’d let me know when you got here.” Jaemin continues, looking between Mark and Donghyuck before letting his eyes fall on the youngest one. Mark watches as they narrow slightly despite his smile. “I guess he forgot.”

 

Jisung shifts uncomfortably, and Mark can't tell if it's still from Donghyuck's hold or Jaemin's scrutiny. “It was kind of hard to.” He grumbles, wiggling to prove his point.

 

Jaemin coos at him then, approaches with his hands outstretched like he’s about to pinch Jisung’s cheeks. Jisung’s foot jumps against the ground, itching to get up and escape now more than ever before. Mark takes pity on him.

 

“Jisung, run some laps with me?”

 

The boy all but jumps at the chance to get away from the other two, nods frantically and peels Donghyuck off of him, narrowly escaping before his cheeks can fall victim to Jaemin’s fingers. Mark could’ve sworn he heard a small _thank you god_ , but he can't be too sure. Jisung's already clambering into his vehicle, nearly diving into the thing.

 

Jaemin doesn’t even seem put off by Jisung evading him, just smiles wider as he immediately takes up his spot next to Donghyuck instead. Donghyuck turns his attention to Jaemin now, drops his head into his lap as the other card his fingers through his hair naturally.

 

Mark is sometimes still surprised by how intune they are with each other, but then again they’ve known each other for years, it should be expected. He’s just never had that type of friendship. When they first met, Mark thought there was something going on between them- but the face Donghyuck pulled when he asked was enough of an answer. And maybe there was a part of him deep down that was relieved by that. Now though, he can’t even imagine the idea of them together. Two confident and affectionate flirts like Jaemin and Donghyuck dating? The world would be in shambles.

 

Jisung’s engine sputters to life after a few faltering attempts, and Mark glances over towards him, waits patiently for the other to get settled in before he’s returning the gaze. Jisung nods, and they start down the track together for the first time today.

 

Running the track with Jisung is relaxing, even if they’re still somewhat racing each other. There aren’t any expectations, no pressure to overtake each other and bump anyone out of the way. It’s nice to speed down the road just for the sake of it, no rewards or consequences waiting at the end for them.

  
Jisung’s parallel with him as they near the apex of the road, but in the rightmost lane despite Mark leaving the left completely wide open. Mark watches out of the corner of his eye as Jisung whips around the bend just a fraction faster than usual despite being in the right and Mark smiles to himself knowingly. The kid really does listen to everything he says.

 

Jisung starts to fall behind a little on their sixth or so lap, but Mark doesn’t think anything of it, just chalks it up to him tiring until he honks his horn. He barely hears it over the deep rumble of his own engine, but still glances back in his mirrors to where Jisung is sitting idle on the track now, head just peeking out the window. Mark can’t read his expression from where he is, but his brows still furrow nonetheless, Jisung isn’t typically the type to just stop in the middle of things.

 

He’s already halfway down the track so he opts to finish his last lap quickly before skidding to a stop next to the younger boy, Jisung only just opening his car door when he gets there. Mark follows suit, brows still knitted together in confusion, though not for long. Jisung squints against the sun, rubs under his nose before motioning to the far end of the track, near the garage.

 

Mark follows Jisung’s finger, brows ironing out as he finds what made Jisung stop. A sleek, black car sits near the garage, and Mark can’t control his eyebrows anymore as they raise and disappear behind his bangs at the sight of model. He knows that build. It’s the typical choice for anyone that thinks they’re a hotshot in racing, and that model’s only just been announced as one of the best racing cars this year. Jisung seems to realize it too. “Is that a fucking Camaro?”

 

“I thought Chenle said nobody was going to be here?” Mark retorts instead, not bothering with answering the question. They both know it’s a fucking Camaro.

 

“Maybe his dad scheduled someone and he didn’t know.” It’s unlikely, and Mark almost voices that exact thought, but Jaemin beats him to it.

 

“I don’t think he did.” Jaemin jogs up to them, pink hair ruffled and displaced from the breeze. “Besides, I don’t even recognize that chevy as one that should be here.”

 

They’re not exactly supposed to be here either, aren’t paying to use the vicinity, but it’s Chenle’s dad who owns the race park. Chenle knows when it’s booked or not by sneaking into his dad’s office, always lets Jisung know when they can come and not get in trouble for being there. Mark thinks Jisung is probably a bad influence on him, but he’s also seen the glint behind his boyfriend's eyes- _He's not my boyfriend! Jisung would yell in a flustered jumble of words_ \- and knows that Chenle likes trouble.

 

“I’ll text him to see.”

 

“No need.” Mark mutters, not once taking his eyes off the car as it slowly rounds the track to them, taking it’s time like it wants to keep them on edge and waiting.

 

The Camaro slows to a stop right next to his and Jisung’s cars, makes it just that more apparent how out of place their old models and faded paint jobs are at a private racetrack like this. The unknown person’s car looks like it belongs, and something about it doesn’t sit well with Mark.

 

The guy that slips out from the driver’s side is exactly what Mark expected. Mark scoffs at his appearance, but Donghyuck gasps once he gets a good view of him from the bleachers. The guy is an embodiment of fifteen year old Donghyuck’s dream man. He’s everything that a stereotypical hollywood racer would be, long and lean with broad shoulders and cropped hair, dressed in all black with a pair of leather boots laced up past his ankles. Mark whips his head around towards the bleachers, sees the way Donghyuck’s eyes are lit up with interest.

 

... _Right._

 

He forgot Donghyuck’s always had a thing for that type. He scowls at the thought before he can stop himself.

 

The male comes over to where they are in two large steps, wide smile on his face, eyes glinting like he’s in on some kind of secret they don’t know about.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here, are you?”

 

Mark remains unfazed by the question, but Jisung’s eyes widen, glancing hesitantly between the two of them.

 

“They have permission.” Jaemin says for them, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“ _Right.”_ He says slowly like he doesn’t quite believe him. “From Chenle? Relax, he said only his friends would be here and it wouldn’t be a big deal if I used the track today too.”

 

Mark casts a sidelong glance at Jisung, almost asking if he knew anything about this.

 

Jisung holds his hands up, shaking his head. He’s not getting into it and he’s most certainly not asking Chenle about it right now.

 

The guy seems to sense Jisung’s hesitancy and Mark’s hostility through the silent exchange.

 

“It isn’t a big deal, is it?” He asks, cocking a brow. Except Mark deciphers it for what it really means, a demand that there better not be a problem hidden behind the widening smile on his face.

 

All three of them stare. Jisung coughs to fill the air. Jaemin’s eyes narrow. Mark’s a second away from opening his mouth to say a few choice words.

 

“Not at all!”  A melodic voice suddenly chirps. All four of their heads whip around to the sound of the voice, to Donghyuck bounding up to them from the bleachers.

 

“And who are you?” The guy hums, blatant with how he eyes Donghyuck and smirks after. Mark’s jaw tenses.

 

“I’m Donghyuck.” He purrs, sidling up to the guy. Mark inhales sharply, suddenly seeing a flash of red. He absolutely hates the way he draws out the syllables when it isn’t directed at him.

 

“Oh, my manners...” Camaro guy says off handedly, like he forgot the others were even there in the ten seconds he checked Donghyuck out. He turns back to them, smile never falling. “I’m Xuxi.”

 

Mark doesn’t want to be on a first-name basis with _Xuxi_. Donghyuck seems to have other plans for them though.

 

“Nice to meet you, Xuxi.” Donghyuck shoots the guy a dazzling smile, the same one that Jaemin always judged him for when flirting with every racer he crossed paths with when they were younger. “That’s Jisung and Mark. Jaemin works here.”

 

Xuxi nods, eyes glimmering like he’s just thought of something. “Well. Jisung, _Mark_.” Mark squints at the way he emphasizes his name. “How about a little race?”

 

Jisung holds a hand up almost immediately, not wasting time turning the guy down. “I’ll pass, I’m pretty much done for the day.”

 

Mark pointedly doesn’t answer, but then Xuxi turns his gaze onto him, throws his hands up as he shrugs. “What do you say? What’s wrong with a little friendly competition?”

 

Mark pretends to mull it over, works through his head on how to say he doesn’t want the guy around them without being too obviously brash about it. He comes up with nothing.

 

“I have an idea.” Donghyuck pipes up for him, grinning deviously, eyes mischievous as he glances over at Mark. And Mark knows that whatever he’s about to suggest can’t be good. Nothing ever is when Donghyuck gets that look in his eyes.

 

“It’s not a good race if there’s no prize…” He begins once he gets everyone’s attention, fiddling with his fingers and suddenly playing coy. It’s an odd act to see on Donghyuck, but Xuxi doesn’t know any better. And it’s obvious who he’s trying to appeal to right now.

 

“How about the winner gets to take me home?”

 

Jaemin balks at the suggestion. Jisung nearly chokes on his spit.

 

Xuxi laughs and claps his hands together, seemingly surprised by the suggestion but certainly not against it.

 

Mark is floored. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

 

Donghyuck raises a brow, as if daring Mark to say something more. And he knows he can’t entirely. For all the times they’ve spent at Mark’s house, hours spent cuddling and kissing in bed, Donghyuck still isn’t his. It’s partly his fault, though. Mark has always been wary of expressing feelings. But Donghyuck’s also always been a flirt, and Mark doesn’t know how well he can handle his jealous streak. He’s already doing a poor job at managing it lately, he can only imagine how much worse he'd be if they were actually dating.

 

Like now, he technically has no right to tell Donghyuck what he can and can't do because he's too scared to let whatever they're doing go further. Mark thought he was content where they were, but times like this prove him wrong. Sure Donghyuck has always had a thing for street racers, but he hasn't ever actually acted out on things with anyone but Mark. And right now, Mark's not sure Donghyuck will keep waiting for him much longer.

 

“Hyuck, you’re not just something to be won-” He hisses, trying again.

 

“Deal.” Xuxi cuts in.

 

Mark cuts his gaze over to Xuxi, eyes burning like a flame. He doesn't like the smug look on his face. The guy is already acting like he's won something. Xuxi is the exact type of driver he hates, overly confident and cocky like the world owes him something. It sets Mark ablaze. He stares the guy down for far too long, refusing to back down now.

 

Jisung’s the one to break through the silent tension as he shakes his head, stares up at the sky like he wishes it could swallow him whole. The youngest already knows how this is going to play out. “I’ll go park my car out of the way.” He sighs, already opening the door to his BMW.

 

Donghyuck grins at that, leaving no room for Mark to protest further as he plucks the towel tucked into Jaemin’s overalls out of his pocket before turning on his foot. He tugs his shorts up by the belt loops so they sit higher on his hips, purposely walks away with more swing to them than usual as he stops in the space between Mark’s rundown car and Xuxi’s shiny ride.  

 

Mark scoffs in disbelief. Wants to elbow Xuxi in the gut for staring at his legs so overtly even if he’s doing the exact same thing.

 

Jaemin clears his throat and Mark tears his eyes away, caught. The smirk edging on Jaemin’s lips says enough.

 

He just shakes his head wordlessly, harshly tugs the driver’s door open and stops right before ducking back in, giving Xuxi a pointed look from over his hood “Three laps.” It’s all he says, leaving no room for argument as he gets in his car for the third time. And Donghyuck- Donghyuck is all dramatics when their engines roar back to life, waves Jaemin’s dingy towel in the air like a flag with his hip cocked to the side. If Mark wasn’t sure before, he now knows that Donghyuck has _definitely_ watched one too many movies.

 

He makes a point of looking at Mark before turning his gaze to Xuxi, and then he has the gall to fucking wink at him. It throws Mark for a loop, his foot faltering on the gas as Donghyuck brings his arm down in the signal to go. Xuxi immediately takes the lead in Mark’s shock. Donghyuck smirks, knowing exactly what he’s done as they both speed past him.

 

Mark is seething as he follows the Camaro’s trail, tightens his grip on the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white. Donghyuck is really something. The younger male never fails to get underneath Mark’s skin, seems to have a mental checklist of things that make Mark tick to always use against him. He’s infuriating, and what makes it worse is how captivated Mark is by him despite it. Donghyuck somehow roped him in without him realizing, pretty eyes and tinkling laughter drawing him deeper and deeper until it was too late. He’s a fool for him, and Donghyuck knows it. Otherwise he wouldn’t be doing something as stupid and reckless as racing against Xuxi when he’s in the wrong mindset, just because Donghyuck wanted it.

 

Xuxi’s smug face appears in his mind with the thought, and he presses down hard on the gas, accelerating faster and faster as they both start to approach the second bend of the road. He pulls out wide, aiming for the wall before slamming his foot down on the clutch, lifting off just as fast so the car drags against the asphalt, taking the turn quick enough to make up the time he lost in the beginning.

 

Mark drifts back after the apex to take over Xuxi, makes a point of cutting him off in the same lane.

 

Xuxi’s engine sounds louder and Mark glances in the rear-view mirror, sees how he’s closing in on him and looks seconds away from tapping his bumper. Mark’s eyes narrow, foot pressing down the gas further. But his tires make an awful noise at the sudden acceleration and he has to backpedal, let off the throttle before his tires shake and he loses control. Xuxi whips around him, pushes up the track in their second lap. Mark curses to himself. He should have expected it.

 

Xuxi drives dirty, recklessly. Like all the boys with bad attitudes and sour personalities Donghyuck used to hang around with that Mark couldn’t stand.

 

They start their third and final lap with Xuxi still in front of him, barely, but still. Mark doesn’t want to admit it, but Xuxi’s decent at this, and he knows that the other male is most likely going to expect anything Mark tries to throw his way right now. But he’s also too cocky, probably doesn’t think Mark can make it past him again, and it’s the one thing Mark’s going to use to his advantage.

 

Mark stays on his tail for most of the lap, but doesn’t pass him, lets Xuxi think that Mark’s at a loss and already admitting defeat. It’s only when they’re nearing the end of their last lap, shutdown area coming to a close, that Mark’s heart beats loud in his chest, thrumming over his ears as instinct takes over.

 

He changes gears and floors it, uncaring of the effect it has on his car. His tires are pushed beyond their threshold and lose traction- but it’s enough. Mark slips past Xuxi nearly at the last moment, car squealing in protest as a small cloud of white follows him from the friction against his treads.

 

His car skids past the end of the track, spinning slightly out of control before coming to a screeching halt. Mark exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he’s jerked back against his seat.

 

Donghyuck immediately jumps up when Mark pulls to a stop, eyes bright and pleased that he finished first- though he never had any doubts in the first place.

 

Mark’s barely slammed his door shut when he’s suddenly greeted with an armful of Donghyuck. He drapes himself over Mark and clings to his arm, head fitting in the space between his shoulder and neck. But Mark isn’t paying him any attention, glaring at Xuxi’s car as it slowly pulls up next to him. He chooses to roll the window down instead of getting out just yet and, even after losing, he’s still sporting that same smirk on his lips.

“Good job man, I almost thought I had you there for a moment.”

 

“Yeah.” Mark grunts, not in the mood. He shakes Donghyuck off of him, abruptly turns on his heel without a word and heads away from the track up towards the garage. He needs to blow off steam, and he doesn’t need Xuxi of all people to witness his internal breakdown.

 

By the time he gets into the garage, he’s angry and fuming, thoughts swirling recklessly in his mind. Xuxi was right, he did almost have him. He was so _close_ to beating him, and Mark can’t stop himself from thinking of what potentially could’ve happened if he did. What was Mark going to do then after Donghyuck had bet himself? He wouldn’t have gone with Xuxi, right? Mark knows they’re not dating and maybe he doesn’t have the right to be mad and a mess over it but _still._ Things have just been exclusively between them even if neither of them has wanted to admit it. He knows Donghyuck hasn’t been seeing anyone else since they started- started whatever _this_ is. And he was just going to so easily let himself be someone else’s like that?

 

Mark’s mind is on autopilot, running a mile a minute, replaying what could have happened over and over again. He’s about to drive himself insane, but the thoughts of Donghyuck leaving with the other male refuse to leave him alone. He leans against the nearest parked car, presses his forehead against the cool metal of the passenger’s side door in an attempt to calm down. He clenches his fists, tries to refrain from punching anything as his breaths come out harsh and ragged. It’s eating away at him knowing that Donghyuck isn't his, that he nearly slipped out of his grasp.

 

And as if on cue, he hears another pair of shoes shuffle over the cement floor.

 

“Mark?” Great. The source of all of his frustrations.

 

“Mark, c’mon.” Donghyuck whines, and Mark picks up on the sound of his feet approaching closer.

 

He exhales noisily through his nose, still hunched over the car and refusing to look up. “Not now, Hyuck.”

 

“C’mon, I was just kidding.” Mark can hear the pout in his voice, but he chooses to ignore it this time, stands up straight to move off into any other direction that’s away from him.

 

It’s silent for a moment, and Mark thinks Donghyuck actually isn’t going to push it for once, but then: “What, don’t like the idea of someone else having me?”

 

Mark loses any semblance of composure at that.

 

He spins on his foot, eyes fiery as he stalks back over to him.

 

Donghyuck blinks, wide-eyed for a second, but it’s gone almost as soon as it came, replaced by that same stupid smirk from earlier tugging at his lips again.

 

Mark shoves at his chest, slams him against the wall, and for a split second Donghyuck doesn’t know if he’s pushed too far, but then Mark’s shoving harder, lips descending onto his before he can fully register what’s happening.

 

And this, _this_ is what Donghyuck wanted when he made that bet. He knew Mark would win and, even if he didn’t, there wasn’t a chance he was going home with anyone else. He just can’t stop himself from riling up the older male whenever he can. And maybe that kind of way of thinking is a little poisonous to their relationship, but he can’t find it in him to care when it gets Mark kissing him like this.

 

Mark kisses him like he doesn’t want him to breathe, like he’s trying to take Donghyuck’s breath away entirely so that all he can remember on his final breath is the taste of Mark’s lips. His back is pressed hard against the wall, brick digging into his skin beneath Mark’s hoodie uncomfortably, but in that moment it’s the least of Donghyuck’s concerns.

 

Mark bites at his full lower lip, tugs it roughly between his teeth to get Donghyuck to open up beneath him, tongue sneaking it’s way past his parted lips.

 

Donghyuck lets out a near whimper from how rough Mark’s kisses are this time, in stark contrast to the ones they shared this morning in bed. The sound seems to stir something in Mark because he pulls back a moment later, lips wet and chest heaving. Donghyuck tries to chase after his mouth, but he holds him back before he gets in anything but a small brush of lips, speaks against his mouth in a low voice. “You shouldn’t have fucking done that, Hyuck.”

 

“And why not?” He lifts his chin, trying for defiant despite how breathless he sounds in his ears, how his eyes don’t leave Mark’s spit-slick lips despite their proximity.

 

He barely gets a chance to catch his breath before Mark is on him again.

 

It’s even more fervent and desperate this time, like Mark’s got something to prove. His fingers shake as he drags Donghyuck away from the wall and into him for more, a hand on his waist and another guiding him by the nape. Donghyuck’s fingers find purchase in the fabric of Mark’s shirt as he tries to steady himself against the dizzying way the older male licks into his mouth again, twisting the material up in his grip.

 

Mark backs him up again and Donghyuck gasps, pulls back in slight surprise from the cool and hard surface that touches the skin of his thighs. He tongues away the string of saliva connecting their lips, lets his eyes flutter open to see Mark’s eyes burning with an intensity Donghyuck has never seen in them before. It causes a warmth to coil in the pit of his stomach, senses heightening.

 

Mark’s grip tightens on his hips and he pushes Donghyuck up onto the hood of the car, fingers pressing into the soft skin hard enough to leave imprints of his fingers behind. But Donghyuck doesn’t mind it, likes the possessive grip the older male has on him.

 

They close the distance again with an opened-mouth kiss, unable to get enough of each other. It’s sloppy, but oh so good as Mark sucks on the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue, pulling it into his mouth as one of his hands dips lower to grip the underside of his thigh. Mark grunts low in his throat, tugs Donghyuck to the edge of the hood so their bodies are pressed flush together. The car creaks beneath the motion and Mark vaguely catches a glimpse of a navy paint job in the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t have time to think about it. Not when Donghyuck is whimpering into his mouth, fingers grasping strands of his hair and tugging, mussing it up entirely.

 

Mark only resurfaces, regretfully, from their lip-locking session once his lungs start to burn for air, nips Donghyuck’s lower lip again in a silent promise of more. And for once, Mark states it. Possessiveness that’s usually concealed obvious and out in the open as they pant against each other’s mouths.

 

“You’re _mine._ Got that?” And all Donghyuck can do is nod dumbly, delirious from his kisses, dazed and still wanting more.

 

“Don’t make a stupid bet like that again.” He continues, staring right into Donghyuck’s eyes.

 

Donghyuck returns the gaze, tugs him back down by the front of his shirt in response. Mark thinks it’s good enough.

 

They only finally stop kissing for good when Jisung steps into the garage several minutes later, spitting explicits at the both of them because _That’s my fucking car!_

 

The ride back to Mark’s house is filled with silence, but it’s not an uncomfortable one. Donghyuck keeps pressing his fingers to his lips wordlessly, as if in disbelief of how thoroughly Mark had kissed him, mouth now a pretty pink and warm just like his cheeks. There’s a lot they need to talk about, a lot that they _should_ have been talking about before now and they both know it. But neither of them wants to break the quiet atmosphere of the car. Mark seems to be lost in thought anyways, probably replaying every little thing that happened at the racetrack. Donghyuck lets him be, finds himself in his own thoughts too.

 

It’s when they get inside, the door only just closing behind them that Mark speaks up.

 

“I’m sorry,” He starts, and Donghyuck looks up at him expectantly as Mark licks his lips, looking a lot more hesitant than before. “I know I shouldn’t have gotten like that..” He finishes, and Donghyuck can see how his eyes are sincere now that anger and jealousy don’t have their grip over him anymore.

 

Donghyuck shakes head. “I shouldn’t have pushed in the first place, you didn’t deserve it...” Then adds, “Though I have to admit, you were pretty hot.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes, but his lips turn up at the corners as Donghyuck smiles cheekily up at him. It’s not them talking about things just yet exactly, but it’s progress.

 

It’s only later when they’re settled in, sprawled out on Mark’s couch with Donghyuck’s head nestled in the crook of his neck and Mark’s fingers in his hair, that he decides to ask what he was thinking about on the way home.

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

Mark looks down at him the best he can at this angle, fingers stilling in brushing through Donghyuck’s hair.

 

“That I’m yours?” He tacts on when Mark doesn’t reply immediately, voice slightly smaller and unsure.

 

Mark smiles small, he already knew exactly what he meant. He lets his hand fall from his hair, cupping Donghyuck’s cheek instead as he voices it out loud for the second time today, though for the first time without clouded emotions, the words raw and true as he glances down at him.

 

“Yeah. You’re mine, Lee Donghyuck.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/spenaii).


End file.
